Timeless Wars
by Roland Taleon
Summary: 6 years after the century long war when a new Avatar is supposedly born and Aang is told by a mysterious letter from aunt wu the gang is pushed into a new kind of war and a love is found that will transcend time
1. Chapter 1: A break in the line

_**This story occurs 6 years after the century long war. All copywrites characters, past events, etc. are given to nickelodeon and the creators of Avatar the last air bender.**_

Chapter 1: A disruption in the line

Tyro and Haru since the end of the war had returned to their small village with the rest of the town's earth benders. Several weeks before the fifth anniversary of the end of the war a messenger had come to them bearing a message from the famous aunt Wu. They of course had heard of the fortune teller, and were a bit surprised when the instructions were read to them.

"You are to deliver this message to the water-bender Katara and her fiancé the avatar; on the day of the end of the wars anniversary you will give this letter to them." The messenger read off of a small scroll holding out a much larger one to Tyro. Harus face lit up with the realization that he would get to see his old friends again. Tyro took the scroll looking at Haru. The boy's mustache had grown quite well and would soon need to be shaved. Haru smiled and said

"A chance to see Aang and Katara again sounds good to me" Tyro smiled at his boy's enthusiasm

"Very well, we will bear this letter to them." Tyro said bowing to the messenger

"All right" Haru said, beginning to run around and pack the bags. It only took several minutes and Haru had the bags all packed and he was pushing his father out the door."Lets' go, let's go, and let's go." Soon the two were on their way south, little did they know they were bringing only trouble to the once again peaceful air- bender filled southern temple.

"Katara, come on hurry up or I'll be late." Aang called searching around their room.

"Oh would u quit whining" Katara called back giggling "I told you, you don't truly need your staff to teach air bending."

"But I'm teaching flying today." Aang called opening the door to the bed. He stopped for a moment as his eyes cam over Katara. How beautiful she was her hair softly flowing down her back. She wore her usually blue and black flowing dress. Aang forgot what he was looking for, for a moment as he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Well I guess since that was so nice I gotta go be nice back" Katara said blushing lightly as she pulled his staff out from under the bed. "Now go or you will be late." She said smiling and pushing him out the door. As the door closed behind him Katara's hand fell to her slightly enlarging belly. She knew she would have to tell him soon, But she just didn't know if they were ready for this. "I'll tell him today. It is after all the anniversary of the end of the war." She whispered to herself. She stood and looked out onto the courtyard. Aang wearing his ceremonial monk robes ran out to a batch of five or ten younger airbenders. He talked to them for a moment and they began to fly this way and that, Aangs voice could be heard clearly over the laughs and cheering of the others. She watched them for a few minutes rubbing her belly, As Aang rose higher into the air her eyes followed but as he came back down something caught her attention. It appeared to be two men walking towards the temple from the north. They appeared to be from the earth kingdom. She decided to go and say hello to the visitors. She walked down from the tower into the main building just as Aang walked in leading the two visitors. Kataras face filled with delight as she realized who it was.

"Look who it is" Aang said smiling as well "oh one moment" he finished walking outside and calling for the air benders to come down and take a few minute break.

"Haru Tyro" Katara said hugging them both "what brings you here?" She asked as Aang returned inside.

"Yes what do you need?" Aang asked.

"We were given a letter to deliver to you… From aunt Wu." Haru said nodding to his father who pulled the large scroll out of his pack. Aang took the scroll broke its seal and began to read aloud.

"Dear Katara and Avatar, First off I would like to say congratulations I am very happy for you both. I wish I was writing this letter to only say that and to tell you that I see much happiness in your future because of you two coming together, but that is not all that I have to say. I've written to give you a prophecy given to me. 'A break in the line has occurred reports are soon to emerge of another one who can bend the four elements. For reasons unknown the line has been broken. He will be needed to save someone close but to save the child the new one must be sacrificed. Beware of old scars and new wounds' I am unsure as to what exactly is to happen but something terrible is on the horizon. Please be careful and Katara, you should tell your fiancé, he deserves to know the truth. You must travel to the earth kingdom city of Ba Sing Se there another letter will be waiting with an old friend" Kataras hands went to her belly as Aang read she felt suddenly afraid as he read the words "to save the child." As Aang looked up she took her hands away and put it on her shoulders.

"What does she mean I deserve to know?" Aang asked looking at her.

"I-I'm… I'm not sure" She replied smiling "But aunt Wu has never been wrong before…. Maybe we should go." Aang watched her for a moment then smiled as well

"You're right luckily we have monk Lektu to watch the kids. Let's go we can pick up Sokka on the way." Aang said pulling free his bison whistle and blew into it. Within minutes, Aang, Appa, Katara, Haru and Tyro were all on their way to get Sokka at Kiyoshi Island.

The air was brisk and slightly chilled as it blew through Kataras hair. She smiled lightly, after spending so much time in the air travelling had really grown on her. She was no longer tied to a single place as strongly as she had before she met Aang. Since that fateful day Katara had known deep down that she loved him. Now she was set to be married to him and would soon enough tell him of their baby.

"So how are you guys doing" Haru asked looking from Aang to Katara.

"Exceptionally well" Katara said glancing to Aang, and beginning to rub her abdomen

"By the way Katara congratulations" Tyro said smiling

"Huh? What do you mean?" Katara said lowering her hand from her belly.

"You soon to be husband and you must be happy" Haru said laughing lightly

"Oh yes we are very happy together." Katara said, smiling and glancing back to Aang.

Aang called back "By the way only a couple more hours until we reach Kyoshi Island." Aang lightly snapped the ropes attached to Appa's horns and the large sky bison descended down through the clouds. Haru and Tyro gazed in wonder out around them as the vast blue ocean spread around them small white capped waves rolled underneath them, in the distance Kyoshi Island began to grow and take definition.


	2. Chapter 2: Kyoshi Island

Chapter 2: Kyoshi Island

Appa glided easily down into the center of town landing right next to the large wooden statue of Avatar Kyoshi she stood proud and resolute perfectly restored her robes shone in the afternoon light. Her deep brown eyes stared out over the island as its stoic protector. Instantly people crowded around the familiar sky bison as his passengers disembarked and were greeted by those already crowding close.

"Hey, move outta the way make room" A familiar voice called from the back of the crowd. Katara and Aang instantly smiled wide as Sokka began to push his way through the crowd. Within seconds Sokka had elbowed his way to the travelers. He was dressed in a light blue shirt and calm blue pants his hair had grown long and was pulled back into a small ponytail which touched the bottom of his skull. He first pulled Katara into a tight hug, and then gripped Aangs arm in the traditional water tribe warrior handshake. "Hey you guys how are you doing?" He asked looking at each of them. Each nodded smiling

"We're doing pretty well why don't you visit?" Katara asked, Sokka sighed and looked around

"I've been busy" He said nodding up towards the hill "Suki"

"But you guys are married couldn't you bring her along?" Aang asked.

"Well no… she had a condition" Sokka said he turned as the people around the group separated and Suki walked forward. Suki wore a long flowing green dress her short hair fell down almost touching her shoulders. She was cradling a small bundle. Katara was first to realize what it was.

"You were pregnant!" She called rushing forward and giving Suki a small hug then began to make baby noises and wiggle her finger in front of the bundle. Aang, Haru, Tyro and Sokka crowded close as Suki re-adjusted the baby so they could all see the bright blue eyes and light brown hair. Her face was soft and rounded and a small nose jutted out.

"Wow she looks a lot like you Suki" Aang said smiling

"Yeah but she got my eyes" Sokka said proudly

"And your temper" Suki said causing everyone to laugh "No I'm serious when she starts crying it is a pain to get her to calm back down."

"What's her name?" Tyro asked

"Her name is Hikari" Suki said holding the little girl out to Katara. She lifted the small bundle into her arms. She shushed lightly and rocked the baby as Hikari began to giggle. Tears began to lightly run down Kataras face.

"Katara what's wrong?" Aang asked looking at her his eyes filled with loving concern

"Nothing absolutely nothing Aang, she's just… so beautiful." Aang wiped the tears from Kataras face.

"Yes she is." Aang said smiling "Someday we will have a child of our own."

Sokka began babbling and waving his arms around

"No, no I don't want to hear it you guys just landed couldn't you lay off." Katara glared at her brother, while Haru and Tyro laughed as Sokka crammed his fingers in his ears and began making loud annoying noises.

"Yes we will." Katara said lowering her free hand down to her belly.

"Enough of standing in the cold; come on lets all get inside." Suki said taking hold of her child and leading them toward the hill cresting the village. On top of the hill sat the ever familiar shrine of Avatar Kyoshi as well as the training hut for the Kyoshi warriors. A new building sat directly behind the training hut a large two story house built to nestle right up against the surrounding woods.

"Wow" Haru said

"Yup" Sokka said "Built it myself." At this Suki elbowed him in the ribs "Well almost by myself." Everyone began to laugh as Sokka rubbed his side gently. Hikari not wanting to be left out began to giggle loudly, causing everyone to laugh even harder. They each filed into the house. Katara and Aang were quick to fill Sokka and Suki in on what was going on.

"Do you really think the one aunt woo is talking about is really a new avatar?" Suki asked as she place Hikari in her small bed and gently rocked the cradle till the infant fell asleep.

"That's what scares me the most it should be impossible." Aang said sipping lightly on a cup of warm tea. "But that's why I have to go to Ba Sing Se hopefully the next letter will shed some light on the subject." Sokka nodded his head in understanding

"Very well I'll pack what we need for the trip and we'll leave tomorrow. Suki you'll stay here and watch after Hikari." Suki glared at him angrily and placed her hands on her hips

"Uh-uh I don't think so, you're not excluding me from this besides Hikari is old enough to travel and she can't stay cooped up on this island for all her life." Sokka opened his mouth to begin arguing but the look Suki gave him made him stay quiet.

"Fine" Sokka said "We might as well get to bed" Sokka got up and began to walk towards the stairs when Suki cleared her throat

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked looking at Sokka sternly

"Bed" was all Sokka said

"Not up there, you get to sleep on the couch with Aang tonight besides me and Katara have some… things to discuss" Both Aang and Sokka began to protest but Suki just shook her head

"Aang you can survive one night without playing with your…" Suki began to say but Sokka began to shake while waving his arms around

"No, no, no I don't want to hear it" he said "Besides Aang you and me we can have a guys time well hang out and have a whole mess of fun." Aang smiled lightly at the idea although at first Sokka hadn't really like him over the years Aang and Sokka had grown close.

"Yeah I guess it won't be too bad" Aang said smiling as he hugged Katara "Goodnight I love you"

Katara smiled and returned the hug

"Goodnight Aang I love you too." They leaned in to kiss but Sokka quickly grabbed Aang by the collar and dragged him into the living room.

"Come on just because you two are engaged doesn't mean I'm gonna let you do anything to my sister in my house." Suki giggled lightly

"Goodnight Sokka" She said winking in his direction

"Yeah you too Suki love ya" Sokka said plopping down on the large area rug

"I love you too" But Sokka never heard her as his head hit the floor he was out snoring.

"So much for staying up" Aang said. Katara and Suki giggled lightly as they climbed the stairs and went into Sokka and Suki's room. Aang was quick to lay down and was asleep within a matter of minutes.

Katara followed Suki up to the bedroom and gasped as Suki opened the door. The entire eastern wall was practically windows drawn open allowing the bright starlight to flow into the room illuminating the large bed with velvet sheets and the small still pond at the edge of a large balcony.

"It's beautiful Suki"

"Yeah it is" Suki said sitting on the bed. She patted it lightly and Katara joined her "How long?"

"Huh?" Katara asked

"How long have you been pregnant?" Katara was taken aback by the sureness of the question

"Only a couple months how did you know?"

"Well you keep rubbing your abdomen so there's that but your starting to just barely grow its really something only a woman who's been through it can see." Suki explained "Have you told Aang yet?"

"No, I haven't I'm still waiting for the right time" Katara said, Suki nodded her head

"Well you better tell him soon before someone else points it out."

"I know Suki, any tips?" Katara asked

"Yeah when the cravings kick in don't question them just eat and apparently while giving birth you are gonna say some very mean things."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked tilting her head slightly

"Just trust me when I say this no matter what bad things you can think to say to someone now it will be ten times worse when you give birth and it will probably be towards Aang."

"Wow really?" Suki only nodded her head.

"Now let's get some sleep we're gonna be getting up early tomorrow." Suki stood and walked out onto the balcony "You can have the bed I've been wanting to sleep under the stars again." Katara nodded and laid down on the bed and was quickly asleep. Sleep though did not come easy for Suki she sat for almost two hours under the stars. As Suki sat under the stars her mind drifted back to the days of the war, she remembered what her grandmother told her about the beginning how one day all was at peace and the next, the avatar was missing the air nomads destroyed and the world plunged into war. Her grandmother told her of the night before the war she too sat out on the balcony unable to sleep staring out into the stars, the sense of the terrible calm before the storm. Suki at the time believed she knew how that felt but she was completely ignorant to its crushing weight. The weight that bore down upon her heart, something bad is coming and she could feel it.

"Takeshi, look out" a man called in the distance as a gigantic rock hurtled towards a man. Takeshi glanced about. His form draped in a long black cloak its broad hood pulled up covering most of his face a single gray blue eye the other covered by honey blonde brown hair peered out of the hood. Takeshi crouched moving blissfully into the southern praying mantis style. His eye closed and his right foot swirled out in front of him. "Takeshi!" The man called as the gigantic boulder came within a few feet of the man. In the next instant the rock split down the middle. Takeshi stood his eyes still closed his hands pressed together and thrust forward. The rock flew to either side of him. Takeshi dropped into the traditional earthbending style and lightly kicked the ground causing a multitude of rocks into the air. Takeshi began flipping and landing kicks and punches against the rocks sending them flying in every direction. After launching the final boulder Takeshi smashed down hard into the ground creating large walls of earth all around him and his friends. Takeshi stood and walked lightly out of the large hole he created and sat down next to his friend.

"That should hold them for a while" Takeshi said "Hitoshi how many did you count my friend?" He asked patting the man on the shoulder

"About twenty" Hitoshi said glancing over to a wall as a man dressed in tattered fire nation looking clothes firebended himself over the wall as his feet touched the ground Takeshi slammed his foot into the ground causing the earth around the man to push violently up catapulting the man back over the wall.

"As you were saying" Takeshi said bending an earth table in front of them.

"Well for now we can hold them quite easily, but Katsu is trying to open another gate and if he does who knows how many more are going to pour in. This tip of the continent is already badly damaged much more of this and the whole place might sink."

"Yes I know I've felt it while bending." Takeshi said glancing around as the last few of his friends who had come with him picked themselves up out of the wreckage. "I think for a time we should yield to them."

"We can't yield Takeshi" One of the men said "we can defeat them"

"But at what cost?" Takeshi asked standing "Any more of this kind of fighting and there is going to be serious problems. We shouldn't even be here. This battle was never supposed to leave the spirit world but now our forces are being stretched so thin we are spread throughout the spirit world and these worlds. The damaged being caused on time is terrible. The shadowspell council…"

"Screw the council" Another man called "They sit in the crystal castle debating on what's good for us all. They have no idea what is truly going on."

"Let us fight more we can defeat them." Another man said walking up to Takeshi

"Very well but if I decide this battle is turning for the worse I will open a gate and we will retreat" Takeshi said bending the table back into the ground. There was a murmur of understanding among the small crowd when suddenly a large blast of fire and earth burst through one of Takeshi's earth walls. Screams erupted as several more blasts erupted through the walls. Takeshi glided into the southern praying mantis style once again as Hitoshi began bending a large gust around himself, the few still standing moved into their own styles of bending and waited as water, air, earth, fire, steel, and men came crashing down upon them.


	3. Chapter 3: Outside The Storm

Chapter 3: Outside the Storm

Darkness surrounded Aang the sound of distant thunder assaulted his eardrums. Aang floated in the darkness. His attempts at bending were futile, nothing happened no matter how hard he tried all he could do is float aimlessly though the dark. As Aang floated the booming he believed to be thunder slowly clarified and became a chorus of thousands upon thousands of voices screaming and calling out. The darkness around Aang began to part. Aang floated out from the darkness and into a golden sunlight. Below Aang was surprised to see the tree home of Koh the face stealer. It was ablaze with fire. Parts of Koh's body could be seen protruding out of parts of the tree. Aang gasped as more of the spirit world spread out before him fires, spires of rock, vast lakes of water desecrated the landscape.

"Aang" a familiar voice called. Aang turned to see Avatar Roku on his dragon flying towards Aang

"Roku!" Aang called. Within a minute Roku had pulled Aang onto Fang and together were flying over the spirit world "What's happened here Roku?"

"A war Aang, a war that has devastated everything." Roku said as Fang glided down to a large clearing in the forest.

"What happened?"

"Benders Aang from your world. Only a small number but their powers are great." Roku said

"But no one can bend within the spirit world."

"That is right; it is very troubling how they are able to bend here. The answer to this mystery and many more are unknown to me." Aang looked at his feet "But do not despair Aang all is not lost I sense one in your world who has the answers. He is a strong bender. I believe he is even strong enough to be an even match for you." Aang looked at Roku fear in his gray eyes. "Do not fear Aang" Roku said patting Aangs shoulder "I also sense that he is not an enemy, only someone… lost."

"How do I find him?" Aang asked

"That I cannot see he is protected his energy partially hidden." Roku said "Now return to your world you have much traveling to do." Aangs tattoos glowed and the world around Aang grew dark.

"Hey wake up Aang." Sokka said nudging Aangs shoulder. Aang stirred mumbled something incoherent.

"WAKE UP!" Sokka yelled into Aangs ear, Aangs eyes shot open. He glanced about then slowly sat up rubbing his temples

"What's all the yelling for?" Suki grumbled as she and Katara walked down the stairs. The light of the coming dawn was just beginning to appear over the horizon

"We need to get going if we are going to make it to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible" Sokka said as he pulled his hair back into the normal ponytail.

"He's right" Aang said pulling on his shoes.

Haru and Tyro yawned and stretched as they walked into the front room

"What took you?" Sokka asked.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked. Sokka only stared at them in disbelief "Didn't Suki tell you we're gonna stay here and watch your house" Sokka glanced to Suki who nodded

"Yes I asked them this morning when I got up,"

"Besides" Tyro said "Flying is not our strong suit we'll stay for a few more days make sure things are all set and then head home on a boat" Aang smiled and bowed to the two men

"Thank you for your help safe travels home"

"Good luck Aang" Haru said

The gang walked out into the morning light and packed their belongings onto Appa. Then Suki carrying Hikari, Sokka, and Katara climbed onto Appa's back and sat down. Once everybody was seated and comfortable Aang air bended himself onto Appa and took hold of the reins. The people and warriors of Kyoshi Island bid the Avatar and his friend's farewell.

"To Ba Sing Se Appa yip, yip!" Aang called and away they went. They flew for several hours high above the clouds enjoying the bright and sunny morning. They each laughed and talked of times past. About four hours after sunrise Katara took the reins from Aang. She had Appa glide down so they flew just a couple feet over the water. Appa lowered his feet and allowed them to skim the top of the water creating large ripples that quickly fell behind the large flying bison. Katara released the reins and allowed Appa to fly himself. For several more hours the group flew over the ocean, near mid day the coast of the earth kingdom appeared on the horizon. Far to their right near the southern end of the earth kingdom a foreboding storm was brewing. Deep dark clouds loomed over the land, bright sparks of light shot not only down from the clouds to the ground but out into the air all around it.

"Wow what is that?" Suki asked pointing to the storm

"I don't know" Aang said "But it can't be good"

"Come on" Sokka said wrapping his arm around Suki's shoulder "It's just a really bad storm"

"I don't think so Sokka" Katara said. A loud boom echoed out from the storm as a gigantic lightning strike flashed up out of the clouds and into the sky. "That storm just doesn't feel right"

"Yeah" Aang said taking hold of the reins and pulling Appa to the left. "Yip, yip" Aang called causing Appa to gain speed and altitude. "We need to get as far away from that storm as possible."

"I still think it's just a storm." Sokka said. Hikari began to sniffle then cry as the wind whipped at her face. Suki pulled the small bundle into her arms and lightly shushed the baby.

The sun had just begun to touch the horizon as the gang flew over the palace of Ba Sing Se. Appa circled the palace once and set down in the large courtyard.

"Greetings Avatar Aang" The earth king said as he and Bosco walked forward. Even in the dim light the colorful dress of the king shone. He was flanked by a few dozen earthbending guards.

"Your earthliness" Sokka said jumping off of Appa then helping Suki down.

"How dare you address the king that way" One of the king's guards began to yell but quieted as the earth king glanced to him.

"To what do we owe this surprise visit?" The earth king asked as if the interruption by the guard had never occurred.

"Well we're here to visit some old friends" Katara said as she slid off of Appa and into Aangs arms

"And to receive the letter from aunt Wu" The king said

"How do you know about that?" Suki asked

"After long Feng and the Dai Li tried to take the city I make it my business to know all that goes on within my city." The king said "Please stay here in the palace tonight then I shall personally see you to the jasmine dragon. I'm eager to know if the rumors are true and I've been craving a good cup of tea."

"We would be honored your majesty" Aang said

"Guards please escort the avatar and his friends to their rooms and their bison to the stables."

"See you soon buddy" Aang said lightly patting Appa's nose. Appa groaned and watched the group follow a couple of the earthbending guards.

"How many rooms will you be requiring?" One of the guards asked

"Just two, one for Sokka his wife, and their child; and one for me and my Fiancé" Katara said. Sokka stopped in his tracks

"I don't think so" Sokka said "You two may be engaged but I still don't like the idea of you in the same room with my sister" Sokka looked at Aang angrily.

"Sokka there's no need to worry." Suki said

"What…?" He began

"Just trust me" Suki said patting his shoulder "come now Hikari has fallen asleep and I'm in need of some attention." Sokka smiled and followed Suki and the earthbending guard as they turned down a separate hallway.

"Well that's that" Katara said smiling and pulling Aang with her. They were led to a largely lavish room covered with normal earth kingdom colored furniture and a large opened patio that looked out towards the upper ring.

"Wow its really nice here" Katara said plopping down into one of the chairs.

"Yeah" Aang said smiling.

"If you need anything just ring" the guard said bowing and stepping out of the room.

Aang slowly walked over to Katara smiling slyly.

"Now that Sokkas out of the way" He leaned down and pulled Katara into a strong passionate kiss.

"Aang listen…" Katara began but stopped when Aang put a finger to her lips then continue to kiss her. She moaned softly into his mouth as his arms wrapped around her hips and pulled her up out of the chair and carried her onto the bed. He lowered her onto the silk sheets then crawled up over her.

"Aang" Katara gasped

"I know" Aang said smiling

"No…" Katara gasped pushing him up and off of her "I need to tell you something"

Aang looked down at her face seeing something troubling her

"Yes Katara, what is it?" Aang asked. Katara blushed and rolled away from him and began to play idly with her hair

"It's very important… it's about us…" She began rolling back to look at Aang to find fear hidden within his eyes. Katara gulped and continued "We…we're going to be parents." The fear was instantly gone from Aangs eyes as he realized what she meant. He airbended himself up shouting happily he slowly glided back down to Katara who still lay on the bed smiling happily. Aang lifted her up into his arms and kissed her as passionately as their kiss in Ba Sing Se. Katara wrapped her arms around Aangs' neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"Katara I can't believe it I'm so happy, how long have you known?"

"A couple of months pretty soon it's going to start showing." Katara said smiling. Aangs hand fell to her slowly growing abdomen and began to rub lightly. Aang smiled from ear to ear, he jumped up out of the bed and began to pull Katara with him. "Where are we going?" Aang said nothing as he pulled her out of the room and down the hallway. Together they walked down out of the palace and down to the jasmine dragon. Iroh was beginning to walk out closing the large doors behind him

"Aah avatar, lady Katara I was not expecting to see you till tomorrow."

"Hello Iroh" Katara said brightly

"May we speak to you?" Aang asked

"Of course" Iroh said pushing the doors open once again and briskly walked to the kitchen and began preparing three cups of tea. "Now what do you need to talk about" Aang and Katara glanced at each other Katara blushed lightly and Aang began to play with his thumbs.

"Tell me Iroh…what do you know about being a parent?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Disturbing Message

Chapter 4: A disturbing message

Late into the night Iroh, Katara, Aang and their unborn child sat within the jasmine dragon tea shop lightly drinking Iroh's fabulous tea and listening to the tales Iroh told them of Lu Ten and his raising. Surprisingly Iroh had many metaphors and sayings which referred to the raising of a child most had in some form or another had something to do with tea. Iroh spoke to the two young lovers telling them of all the joys and trials of having a child together. Near midnight Iroh gave a large yawn and stood collecting the used cups of tea

"Pardon me while I take these to the back then I will walk you out." Iroh said smiling and walking towards the back. Katara and Aang sat in silence for a moment enjoying each other's company. They smiled and laughed lightly as Iroh returned. They both then stood pushed their chairs in and walked with Iroh towards the door.

"Goodnight Iroh thank you for all of your help." Katara said bowing lightly to him.

"Yes thank you" Aang said bowing as well.

"It is an honor to be one of the first you seek for help Avatar Aang and Lady Katara." Iroh said pulling shut the doors locking them and beginning to walk down the street. Aang and Katara slowly walked towards their own rooms within the palace. Aang walked Katara to her room and smiled as she kissed him lovingly on the cheek. Aang pulled the door open and hugged Katara tightly they held the hug for a few moments then Aang released his love and began to walk back to his own room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katara asked grabbing his collar and pulling him into her room. She twirled him around to face her and kissed him passionately. Aang lifted her slowly and carried her to the bed he playfully threw her onto the sheets and airbended the door shut. Aang crawled slowly and seductively onto the bed over Katara planting kisses on each bare part of her body. Katara shivered as his kisses softly pushed against her skin. Aang began to lightly pull on Kataras dress bindings pulling them loose. They fell easily and Katara slinked out of her dress and threw it away from the bed. Aangs robes soon followed they moaned rolled and kissed passionately. They explored each other's bodies with roaming hands, lightly tracing, lines sending shivers through each other. Together they lay, happily expressing their love for each other. This continued for what seemed like hours until Katara finally broke the long sustained kiss with a small yawn. Aang smiled and kissed her cheek. He rolled pulling Katara close to his body. Katara pulled the blankets of the large bed up as Aang sent a small air gust whiffing out the few remaining candles. Together they lay in the darkness until both fell into a deep loving sleep.

"Here you go, you filthy fallen excuse for a man." The guard called as he threw the plate of food onto the floor. The man sitting within the shadows of the cell made no move towards the food. He sat stoic and as quiet as the dead. "You used to be a great conqueror able to defeat any bender but now look at you; you were defeated by a boy. And as if that wasn't' bad enough he also stripped you of your bending how despicable." The guard finished as he spat on the floor and walked out slamming the door behind him. Only when he was sure the guard was gone and no other would be disturbing him did the former fire lord Ozai creep out from the shadows and take the tray into his cell and begin to eat quietly. He chewed slowly taking in the sweet tastes of the food he was thoroughly enjoying his food until something strange brushed against his tongue. It was dry and had a foul taste to it. Ozai spit it out defiantly and found it was a carefully folded note. He picked it up and lightly brushed away the chewed pieces of food. He unfolded it and found a few short sentences written in very neat handwriting.

"_Ozai_

_We have been waiting, building. We are still loyal to you and your daughter, we will be in contact soon, and you shall know us by the falcon. Freedom and revenge shall soon be yours. Send any messages through the turtle_

_L.F._"

Ozai smiled slightly at this, he had known for sometime of a cell of people still loyal to him. He had been expecting something like this soon; he was however perplexed by the last sentence. He continued eating pondering the matter over and found hidden underneath a piece of bread was a small piece of paper and some fire rock.

"Crude" Ozai said to himself as he lightly scribbled on the paper. He soon finished eating, folded the piece of paper. He was about to tuck it into the hem of his shirt when a guard came into his cell. The guard completely ignored the empty tray as he reached through the bars and grabbed Ozai by the shirt. The guard lifted him up and punched him in the gut. As the hand retracted Ozai noticed a small ring on the man's finger a ring bearing a picture of a turtle. Ozai smiled but quickly wiped the grin off of his face as he reached through the bar and lightly placed the folded note into the guard's shirt pocket. The guard growled and punched him once again and dropped him onto the floor.

"Despicable" the guard said as he walked out. Ozai lied on the floor long after he heard the guard walk away from his cell door he smiled and chuckled lightly it was now only a matter of time.

Aang awoke silently, he had experienced a deep sleep one of the deepest he's had in a long time. Sunlight was slowly drifting through the gaps of the shudders. He rolled to one side draping his arm over Kataras shoulder and pulled her close. He could feel Katara slowly breathe in then out. He smiled as he held Katara close. Aang lightly kissed her on the cheek and began to crawl out of bed. Aang felt sensed someone walking up to the door with his earthbending he quickly jumped out of bed and quietly airbended himself to the door before they began knocking and woke Katara up. Sokka was just about to knock on his sister's door when it opened and Aangs head popped out

"What do you need?" Aang whispered. Sokka so surprised by Aang appearing that he completely forgot what he was doing and began stammering, Aang could only get a few words from Sokkas babbling including sister, you, and room. Aang quickly got the picture.

"Trust me Sokka we didn't do anything Airbenders honor" Aang said as he raised a hand up over his head. "Now what do you need?" Sokka slowly calmed down and was able to get his senses back together.

"I was coming to wake Katara up its almost afternoon and we need to go get Aunt Wu's next letter. Apparently the courier arrived just this morning."

"Ok I'll get Katara up in a minute, where are we meeting the courier?" Aang asked

"I'm pretty sure it'll be in the throne room, the earth king has heard some of the rumors and is quite interested to hear what Aunt Wu has to say." Sokka said glancing over Aangs head and into the room. "You take good care of my sister you hurt her Aang you know that no power in this world will save you from me."

"I know" Aang said "and don't worry I'd never dream of hurting her." Aang closed the door lightly and walked silently to his slumbering love. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Katara" Aang whispered lightly shaking her shoulder. She stirred lightly and mumbled.

"Hmm what?"

"It's time to get up my love" Aang whispered and he kissed her lightly. "The courier with Aunt Wu's message is in the city." Kataras eyes opened slightly and she blinked once and her eyes slowly opened the soft sunlight from the late morning glinted off of her deep blue eyes and Aang couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Katara asked pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Nothing I'm just enjoying the fact of how deep in love with you I am." Katara smiled as she slipped out of the bed and walked to her discarded dress and began to pull it back over her slim figure. Aang stared as she pulled the dress first up past her long tanned legs, her subtle hips, beyond her succulent breasts and finally coming to rest on her shoulders. She glanced back and saw Aang still staring at her lost in thought, she smiled wickedly and wiggled her butt a little Aang snapped out of his trance and began to blush lightly.

"Liking the view aren't you?" She asked walking to him she kissed him seductively on the neck and turned her back to him and pulled her hair over her shoulder "Care to tie this for me?" Aang stood blushing wildly and began to tie her dress. After only a moment Kataras dress was tied and she began to pull her hair back and comb it. Aang followed suit and began to pull his ceremonial robes on. After several moments the two lovers were prepared for the coming day… or so they thought.

Suki awoke sometime after Sokka had left to awaken his sister. She smiled and stretched. Hikari still slumbered in her cradle and Suki decided it was best to let the little one sleep. She silently climbed out of bed and walked to the basin and began to wash her face. She grinned happily she had slept really well. She dressed in a bright green low cut medium length dress and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and stepped over to Hikari. She slowly lifted the small slumbering bundle and carried it out of the room. Suki walked lightly from hallway to hallway taking in the beautiful sights of the palace. Much of its residents were already up and about doing their normal day to day business. Few if any paid her any more attention than a passing glance. Most talk was of the mysterious courier supposedly carrying a message from Aunt Wu meant to be given to the Avatar himself. Soon Suki found the hallway which held the room of Lady Katara. Suki was lucky enough to catch the Aang and Katara walking out of the room.

"Good morning" Suki said smiling at the two.

"Morning" Aang and Katara said in synch. Katara began to stoop over Hikari and smiled as she saw the little one was still asleep.

"Where are you two off to, and have you seen my husband?"

"Yes" Aang said "We're going to see him right now in the great hall."

"Excellent" Suki replied "I'll join you" Together the three walked down out of the residential wing of the palace and quickly crossed into the main part of the palace.

The big ornate doors were replaced from their unpleasant opening a few years ago. Aang smiled as the guards outside jumped to attention at his and his friends' appearance and quickly pulled the doors open. The room was large and ornate light golden trim and green walls surged out and around the large throne which sat on a large raised platform. A badgermole sat above it. The earth king was leisurely lounging on the throne rubbing the fur of his pet bear Bosco

"Aah Avatar Aang" The king said standing up "So glad to see you again I assume you and you're companions slept well."

"We did" Aang said bowing lightly to the king. The king stepped down off of the platform with Bosco in tow

"This morning a messenger with a very important message arrived for you. She bears the letter almost everyone in the earth kingdom had heard rumors of, a personal letter from Aunt Wu, how very, very interesting." She should arrive here any moment. At that the doors to the kings left on the side of the throne room swung open and a girl stepped through

"I thought I felt you two twinkle toes." The girl said smiling as she stood proud, dressed in a close fitting green shirt and tanned skirt.

"Toph!" Aang called running to the blind earth bender. He spread his arms wide to give her a hug but Toph's hand shot out pushing against his temple, she stood almost at his height her body bloomed and she obviously was a beautiful woman her hair braided and pulled round into her normal bun. She was beautiful but very dangerous.

"I miss you too twinkle toes but I still don't do hugs. How's he treating you sugar queen?" Toph asked leaning to one side of Aang.

"Very well" Katara said walking up to Toph smiling. "He's gonna be a father in a few months." Toph's eyebrow rose slightly

"Really? Man I really didn't think you actually had it in you twinkle toes." She said punching him in the arm. Aang blushed lightly and moved to put his arm around his love. "So where's Snoozles?"

"Right here" Sokka said walking into the large throne room "And would you stop calling me that especially in front of my wife?" He stepped to his wife and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"I think it's cute" Suki said "It fits you, Snoozles" Everyone except for Sokka laughed for a moment.

"So where's this message?" Sokka asked.

"Right here must be pretty important Aunt Wu herself came to my house and wouldn't give it to anyone other than me, and that was after she made me swear to bring it directly to you twinkle toes." Toph said pulling a rolled piece of parchment out of her shoulder bag. She held it out to Aang quietly.

"Wow really?" Aang asked taking the parchment.

"Yup" Toph said as Aang unrolled the paper and began to read.

"You know I am blind would you like to read that out loud for all of us?" Toph asked putting her hands on her hips

"Oh right sorry." Aang said. He cleared his throat and began to read aloud. "Avatar Aang, This letter is of the upmost importance. I have received the most powerful vision of my life. No doubt you are aware of the problems in the spirit world but I fear you do not know everything. You've seen the spirit world but it is no longer so. Each day it is destroyed but as the dawn of the new day approaches it is rebuilt. This turmoil has caused old spirits to awaken, a war is happening one that threatens all, not just now but in the future… and the past. Much of what I can see is shrouded and distorted, there is one who can bring an end to it all and save us all but he needs the help of you and your friends. His time in this world is coming to a close. In the end he will need you, all of you. The largest choice of your time is upon you lady Katara, and for you Avatar Aang. The one who I see is shrouded in mystery but I see an island with cliffs all around, and koala sheep herds. Be wary old shadows creep to you from the past, old troubles and new enemies, each stronger than anything that has ever been faced before. If nothing is done soon the world will come to chaos and wither." They stood in silence the words sinking into their minds.

"What do you think that means?" Sokka asked putting his arms around Suki.

"Sounds pretty serious to me" Toph said picking at her ear.

"But what war is she talking about?" Aang asked looking at the earth king "There's no war not since the end of the century war, right?"

"There have only been a few outbreaks from those still loyal to the phoenix king but other than that nothing monumental enough to affect the future." The king said "But how can a war affect the past?"

"I don't know" Aang said "But maybe this guy can tell us."

"It sounds like he's at the island in the fire nation where you guys met to plan the invasion." Suki said "I remember Sokka telling me about it after the war ended."

"Yeah she's right" Katara said "I remember Sokka having a total meltdown while revealing his big plan." She smiled as she lightly poked at her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sokka said "but Aang's the one who had a total mental breakdown."

"Yeah but I had reasons I was a kid then and not every kid is told that he's going to lead a revolt against the new ruler of the world at his own home." Aang said looking squarely at Sokka who only shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands in a 'makes no difference to me' gesture.

"So then we gotta get there as soon as possible." Toph said lightly kicking the ground.

"I agree" The earth king said "I do not know much about what is going on but the Dai Le agents who are loyal to me have many spies throughout the world and I will speak with Iroh and see what he and his friends in the white lotus think of this. In the mean time you must be off." His hand came to rest on Bosco's head "I have a feeling that speed now is our greatest ally."

"Very well your earthliness" Sokka said bowing

"We will leave immediately" Aang said bowing then moving towards the doors. The others mumbled their goodbyes to the earth king then moved towards the door as well. The earth king lightly waved to them smiling.

The group was quick to move back to their rooms and begin to re-pack. Within the hour they were all assembled at the front of the palace Appa was saddled and all the packs loaded. The royal guards surged out of the palace as the king and Bosco walked out and into the large courtyard.

"Fare well avatar, may your journeys be safe." He called loudly waving as the group boarded the bison and took to the sky. The sky was a brilliant blue as the bison and his passengers flew over the city of Ba Sing Se. Quite a few people in the streets of the city looked up and waved happily. After only a few minutes the bison was gliding over the calm waters of Lake Laogai. Katara sat on one edge of the saddle and stared out across the lakes waters.

"Thinking about Jet?" Toph asked slowly easing her way to Katara's side. Aang was busy entertaining Hikari by air bending small strands of hair into her face and was smiling and laughing as the baby fussed to move the hair away. Suki and Sokka were sitting on the opposite edge talking about something. Though the saddle was relatively small in size the wind whipping past their heads helped drown out the others.

"Truthfully yes, I wonder if there was something any of us could have done."

"Come on Sugar Queen we both know that there's nothing we could have done, from what I've learned Jet had a messed up childhood and he didn't become the nicest guy either but when it came down to it he did what was right… He died honorably."

"I wish he hadn't had to die at all." Katara said. Aang glanced over and saw the distant look on Kataras face, he returned his attention to Hikari and picked her up and edged his way over to Katara and Toph.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Nothin' Twinkle Toes" Toph said quickly patting Aang on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Sokka called barely loud enough to be heard over the roar of the wind "Can we go any faster? We don't have a lot of time to waste."

"Yeah hold on!" Aang called back as he gently handed Hikari to Katara then moved to Appa's neck. Aang pulled the reigns into his hands and pulled Appa to a higher altitude. After a few moments Lake Laogai became a small spot of blue below them. "Yip, Yip!" Aang called and Appa's speed increased soon they were high into the clouds and moving very quickly. The sun crested as the large bison began to fly over the ocean. The bison dropped to glide above the surface of the water dipping several of his large feet into as they flew by. The bison let out a low growl. Aang smiled and lightly patted the Bison's head. The sun was beginning to make its final descent onto the western horizon as the island came into view. Aang pulled on the reigns bringing the Bison up and they flew once over the island searching for some sign of life. They flew over the small forest but with the setting sun they had a tough time seeing past the top most limbs of the trees. The waves crashed against the rock cliffs of the island fog began to creep out onto the open plains of the island. The few sparse rocks stuck out of the patches of the fog giving the island a creepy broken feeling. They saw nothing but a few parts of a koala sheep herds and decided to land.

They dropped onto a familiar open plain of the island to find much of the invasion construction still intact. The rock ports where the ships docked and the large Koala Sheep wool bed still sat white and clean, they flew down into the gathering fog settling into the center of the clearing and they each dismounted and began to unload their gear. The sun had just touched the western horizon as the last of their gear was unloaded

"Do you think maybe we beat him here?" Suki asked as she slid off of Appa cradling Hikari in her arms.

"No, I don't think so. I have a feeling we're not alone here" Aang said jumping down from Appa his traveling robes spreading out for a moment then fell back into place. His staff was gripped tightly in his hands as he closed his eyes and stamped a foot against the ground. "But I don't feel anybody do you Toph?"

"That's strange… I don't, not even the rest of you guys. Its weird, I can see the landscape and Twinkle toes, but everyone else, even Appa is just…invisible." She said after she dropped to the ground. She kneeled and placed her hand into the grass. "I can't even see the Koala Sheep. It's like something is blocking all the people."

"That's Eerie" Sokka said "This place feels different, plus this fog isn't helping any of us see either." He glanced around at the enveloping fog, he squinted trying to see past their small clearing and could see nothing.

"I can take care of that" Katara said breathing in slowly then as she exhaled spun throwing her arms out and around her. The fog remained thick, and pressing. "That's strange"

"Perhaps it's the pregnancy" Suki said "I've heard of it affecting a person's bending"

"Maybe, it doesn't make me feel better though." Katara said huddling close to Aang who protectively wrapped his arm around her. Aang opened his mouth to say something but a blood curdling shriek, everyone in the group jumped and Hikari began to cry. Suki cradled the young child in her arms and made small shushing sounds. Even Appa was disturbed by the shriek he began to glance this way and that and even backed up a few steps but stopped as Aang walked to him and began to lightly pat his muzzle. Once Appa was relatively calmed Aang turned back to the others.

"We need to check that out." He said "Katara, stay here with Suki and Hikari."

"What?" Katara and Suki said at the same time.

"I will not stay here" Katara said. "I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. I may be pregnant but I can still fight."

"But you're bending…" Sokka began.

"Is fine" Katara said, she twirled lightly spreading her hands wide and the grass around them darkened and turned slightly brown. A ball of water floated out in-front of Katara she exhaled and the ball turned to ice. She lowered her hands and the ball fell right next to Sokkas toes. He yelped lightly and stepped to Suki's side. "It's just this fog there's something… unnatural about it" They walked slowly forward. The mist parted around them almost like a crowd of people never touching them but never giving them more than a foot of space. As they walked through the mist sounds of fighting and grunting could be heard off in the distance.

"What do you think is going on?" Suki asked walking closer to Sokka.

"It sounds like fighting" Sokka said

"Well no duh Snoozles. I can feel two more things which I believe are in the center of the fighting. One is a normal sized guy I think but the other thing it's gigantic." Toph said lightly rubbing her shoulders. "Do you feel it too Aang?"

"Yes and you're right whatever is there is enormous, yet at times it just seems to disappear…" Aang said wrapping a protective arm around Katara.

"Disappear?" Suki asked "How can something that big disappear?"

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out." Toph said stopping and placing her hand on the ground "They're just about 100 feet in front of us." The mist began to lighten and the sounds of the fighting increased in volume and intensity. The sounds of fire crackling the air gargantuan rocks crashing and water running even the occasional gale could be heard. An eerie green light began to glow ahead of them. It was exceedingly pale and barely discernable from the rest of the fog. As they drew closer the sounds grew stronger yet the light stayed at that eerie deep sea green pulsating every now and again. Suddenly the mist stopped all together almost like a large invisible wall was holding it back. Just beyond the end of the mist was a ring of trees with bushes in between the trunks of the trees making a small barrier. The buses rose fairly high and blocked the view of most of what was going on beyond the trees. The dim green glow could be seen between the branches and leaves of the bush. A writhing brown mass could be seen beyond the bushes, it seemed as if it was coming out of the green light. Men and women were moving around the mass bending throwing water, earth, and fire into the beast.

"What's going on?" Suki whispered to Aang as they all crouched down peering through the brush.

"I can't really tell" Aang said

"They're fighting something" Sokka said

"Well no duh Snoozles" Toph said "But what."

"Lets find out" Sokka said pulling free his old meteorite sword. He was about to rush through the brush when Aang stopped him. "What are you doing?" The look on Aangs face was a mixture of fear, amazement, and relief.

"Whats wrong Aang?" Katara asked.

"Look at that figure there." He said pulling aside a large branch and pointed at a black cloaked and hooded figure jumping this way and that, seemingly doing nothing.

"What about him?" Suki asked

"Watch his movements." Each peered at him as he dropped to the ground directly infront of them and began to execute a bending move, each recognized it as the opening for the air scooter.

"He's an airbender!" Sokka yelled accidently bumping Suki, which awoke Hikari who began to wail. The hooded figure looked back, his momentary lack of concentration almost cost him his life.

_Is that a baby? _Takeshi thought as he broke his bending form and looked around. He was surprised to see some very familiar faces. As he turned back to the battle at hand, he was greeted by a large sword like appendage sinking into his skin in his shoulder. He screamed in pain as the appendage lifted him and threw him backwards. A gust of wind caught him and he was lowered onto the ground. Suddenly peering over him were the last people on earth he wanted to see.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked the man.

"Fine, just fine. You need to leave all of you"

"But we can help!" Toph said

"Not against Koh" the man said

"Koh?" Aang asked picking the man up and pushing him against the brush, the man let out a small pained grunt. "Koh the face stealer? How is he here?"

"Aang stop your hurting him." Suki said gently bouncing her still wailing baby.

"There's no time to explain you need to get out of here!" The man said pushing Aang aside. He began to walk back towards the battle but fell to his knees clutching his now profusely bleeding shoulder.

"Here" Katara said kneeling down next to the man and bending a ball of water around her hand and pushed it against his wound. The water began to glow, casting a small white light around break in the clearing. The man's face eased a small amount. "We are going to help you." The man began to protest but stopped as he looked into Katara's face. She was shocked by the intensity of his pale blue gray eyes. She pushed aside his hood and looked down at his face. _He's so handsome, yes so familiar._

"Very well, and Avatar, do not worry as long as Koh is in both this world and the spirit world he is unable to steal any faces, you…" the man groaned in pain. "you must force him back into the portal"

"Portal?" Sokka asked

"The green light" the man said.

"Suki, Katara stay here tend to him." Aang said. Together he, Toph, and Sokka rushed into the clearing and were soon lost into the fray of the battle.

"What do you mean by a portal?" Suki asked leaning down to help Katara push the man into a sitting position. Katara continued working as the sounds of the battle became louder, and more intense. Suddenly a rock landed just several feet to their right.

"We need to move, now" Katara said pulling the man up by his shoulders.

"I'm too heavy for you." The man said.

"We'll see about that" She pulled hard but he proved to be too heavy.

"We have to try something else." Suki said attempting to move the man with only one hand.

"I think I have an idea. Get out of here!" The man yelled.

"We are not leaving you" Katara said turning she bended some water onto the grass and froze it. She and Suki together were able to pull the man onto the ice and began sliding back when a gargantuan rock came hurtling straight for them. "Look out!" Katara screamed and closed her eyes, she expected the rock to hit them but the blow never came. She opened her eyes and saw the man, somehow miracousley back on his feet holding the rock. His feet were indenting the ground with the sheer weight of the rock. He slammed his foot into the ground and pushed the rock sending it flying back towards the writhing mass of limbs.

"H-how did you…." Suki began to ask but stopped in a scream as another large sword like limb came swinging towards them. The man moved to the side blocking the path of the limb, he slipped into the southern praying mantis style and slammed his foot into the ground. A large rock wall sprung up from the ground, the man slammed his hands into the wall reinforcing it. The limb came crashing against the wall once, twice, on the third time it broke through sending the man flying, the limb continued on its course, Suki rolled herself and Hikari out of the way, Katara jumped but was a bit too slow. The limb came slashing across her chest at shoulder level. She came down in a heap, screaming in pain. The man had somehow recovered his footing and ran to Katara's side.

"Katara!" The man called dropping to her side. He ripped a strip of his clothing and quickly bound her wound, He pulled a salve from underneath his cloak and applied it over the bandage, after several moments, the pain seemed to fade. Katara's face relaxed

"I-I'm ok, how did you know my name?" She asked. The man remained quiet as he helped her into a sitting position.

"Will you listen to me now and get out of here?"

"Yes, please come with me you are in no condition to fight." Katara said, The man helped her to her footing and together they walked over to Suki, helped hoist her to her feet, and together cradling Hikari stumbled out of the clearing, once far enough, the man and Suki lowered Katara to the ground.

"Keep her safe" the man said to Suki. He turned to walk away and Katara grabbed onto his wrist.

"Please stay here."

"I can't I need to help them"

"But your hurt."

"There's been worse, everything all of this is my fault I have to make it right."

"At least tell me your name" Katara pleaded. The man looked down at her and she was shocked by the intensity in his eyes, she had only seen that look once before, it had been along time since she had seen the pain in Aangs face when he believed Appa was gone, he had slipped into the Avatar state, he had scared her half to death, but to see it on this face, the face of this so familiar stranger scared her even more.

"Takeshi" And with that he was gone, rushing back into the clearing, almost as if he wasn't wounded at all.

"Aang!" Sokka called narrowly avoiding a swinging limb. "This is getting us no where we need the avatar state."

"I'm a little pre-occupied right now Sokka." Aang called launching a large fireball into the large body of the creature. Aang was quickly tiring out from bending all four elements at this creature. No matter how hard they hit it seemed un-affected. "Nothing is working." Toph yelled something but was drowned out as the others fighting the creature yelled in relief and joy. Amid the cheers and yells Aang was able to discern a name "Takeshi" the men and women were calling. Toph suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck jump up. She sidestepped as at first one, a second, and then a third bolt of lightning came arcing over her head. She slammed her foot into the ground and saw the hooded figure from before racing back into the clearing.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry Toph" he called as he raced by. Toph surprised to him knowing her name almost missed the fact that as he neared the creature he earth bended himself into the air. "What I thought he was an air bender?"

As Takeshi flew into the air he firebended a series of fireballs into the creature, he slammed against the chest of the creature and began to slide down.

"To me!" Takeshi called as his feet hit the ground, all came running to him still bending at the creature, once he was certain everyone was in ear shot he began to call out orders.

"Hitoshi, take the earth benders and fall back. Toph I will need you to help them create a series of walls that can be moved into position so we can push Koh back. Sokka, you and the fire benders continue attacking the limbs and keep this thing from getting anymore free." Takeshi jumped to the side as a large spiked arm came slicing into the ground. "Water benders defend the earth benders keep them safe."

"What about me?" Aang called

"You're with me. We're going to make the final blows."


	5. Chapter 5: A Lie within a Truth

Chapter 5: A Lie within a Truth

"His plan is insane you know that?" Toph said to the man called Hitoshi.

"Takeshi has never led us astray before, Takeshi strives for these things. When all is at its worst he is at his best." Hitoshi called as he moved from bender to bender helping stabilize the gargantuan walls. Toph came up beside him as he began repairing a large crack in a piece of the wall.

"How does he know this will work?" She asked "How does he know he can fix this?"

"Because he's the father of those portals" Hitoshi said

"Father?"

"In a manner of speaking he first created those portals." Hitoshi replied as the crack in the wall slowly came together.

"So he knew this would happen?" Toph asked

"No this is the work of someone else" Hitoshi said as the last of the crack in the wall came together. "We are ready lord Takeshi"

"Very good my old friend!" Takeshi called from atop a limb of Koh. Below him Aang was leaping from limb to limb. Bursts of fire could be seen on the ground. The sections of the wall were evenly spaced around the edge of the clearing. The Water benders were doing well keeping the swinging limbs away from the earth benders. "Aang get ready move to the spot where you first entered the clearing."

"Alright!" Aang called opening his glider and flying down to the ground.

"Sokka, move back help the water benders!" Takeshi called down

"Ok!" Sokka said "Let's go people you heard him." After a moment the fires below had died out and all that was left was the final pieces.

"Everybody ready!" Takeshi called bracing himself

"Ready!" Each bender, and Sokka called out one by one.

"Ok… NOW!" Takeshi called pushing off the limb. He sped himself up using a blast of air then a stream of fire from each hand. Soon he was above Koh and still moving quickly. Below he could only make out the shapes of the walls each moving steadily forward. Bursts of fire could be seen. As his speed began to decrease Takeshi began spinning creating a powerful cyclone. A bright burst of white light appeared below. "Now" he whispered. And suddenly a gigantic flat wall came hurtling towards him. The Cyclone catching the wall twirled it around and slowly pushed it up directly over Koh. The Cyclone began to slow its speed. Takeshi was the first to move out of the cyclone he plummeted quickly.

"I got ya!" Aang called as he flew just to Takeshi's side, his arm outstretched, he caught Takeshi and pulled him into a sitting position on top of the glider. Together they flew up over the rock. The cyclone dissipated. Aang and Takeshi dropped down and landed on top of the rock slab.

"They're almost in position get ready!" Takeshi called as they looked over the edge of the slab. Each rock was now in position, the mass of Koh was below them contained in the wall. "Something's not right"

"What do you mean?" Aang called

"Look, its Koh he's stopped moving." Suddenly a cry burst through the air. "Oh no!" Koh's body began to thrash wildly about, smashing against the walls. Already they were beginning to fail.

"What do we do?" Aang asked

"You will have to do this on your own. You know what to do"

"Where are you going?" Aang called as Takeshi jumped over the edge bending a few chunks from the slab. He plummeted quickly bending the rocks around him into a protective shell of rock armor. He threw a burst of air behind him increasing his speed. He moved his fingers into the motion of lightning and fired first one, two, three, and then a third bolt into Koh. Another cry pierced the air as he pushed with all of his might using both air and fire. He plummeted quickly smashing directly into Koh's head. The writhing mass stopped shuddered, and began to sink limply. Aang not able to see where Takeshi went did what he had to and pushed the slab down with all of his Avatar might causing it to slam into the top of Koh pushing it back into the portal. Aang glided down to the ground, landing next to Sokka and Toph.

"Where is Lord Takeshi?" Hitoshi asked lumbering over to the Avatar.

"When Koh began to thrash around destroying the walls he slammed into Koh's head to stun it." Aang said

"Then he was pulled into the portal" Hitoshi said

"What!" Katara called as Suki with Kataras arm over her shoulder came limping into the clearing.

"Don't worry, the portal is still open. We can just go get him" Sokka said.

"No it won't work like that, if we go into that portal we could be taken anywhere." Hitoshi said "We must wait for him to come to us." A sudden rumbling made everyone turn to the wall. The green light burst out and the walls began to shake and to crumble. The light flared again and the walls exploded outward, followed by a burst of air so strong it knocked everyone to their feet, bushes and trees on the entirety of the island were bent away from the portal. The light slowly faded, a figure could be seen stumbling out of the last of the portals light. As its light faded away the figure fell to its knees.

"Lord Takeshi!" Hitoshi called running forward. Each of the benders as well called out some form of worry and raced towards him.

"What happened?" Aang called racing after them.

"It must have been closing the portal" Hitoshi said "Creating and Closing them are hard enough, the battle must have taken too much out of him." Within moments there was a ring of people around Takeshi. Hitoshi was bent over him moving loose strands of hair from his face. The bloods from his wounds were already beginning to seep out into the grass below.

"Move make way!" Katara called as Suki helped her to Takeshi's side. "I'm going to need help who else here can heal." Several benders fell to their knees next to Takeshi. "There aren't enough people here. I will need atleast three more people or else we could lose him."

"But his wounds aren't that bad." Sokka said

"It's not the wounds I'm talking about look at this" Katara said pulling some water into the air pooling it around her hand and holding it over Aangs chest, the water slowly lit up and began pulsing with Aangs heart beat. She then moved it over Takeshi's chest; the water lit up and dimmed, almost a minute later the water lit up again. "And his Chi pathways have been dramatically altered."

"We have a camp just several miles to the east on another island." Hitoshi said "We have healers there."

"I'll call Appa" Aang said pulling the bison whistle from his robes.

"Everyone else get back to the boats, inform the other's to prepare for Lord Takeshi's arrival." Hitoshi said standing as Appa came landing in the clearing. Immediately the clearing was full of activity. Katara began to assist the other water benders in moving Takeshi but Aang pulled her aside and began to check her bandages.

"Aang I need to help them" Katara said attempting to stand up.

"No Katara they can handle it." Aang replied lightly pushing her back down. Aang quickly pulled aside the bandages and applied another salve provided by Suki to the slash across her chest. Soon Aang was re-bandaging Katara's wound. Takeshi was already aboard Appa tied down and ready to go. Sokka was helping Suki climb aboard Appa, when Hitoshi came walking up.

"The others will arrive at the island shortly after us."

"Us?" Sokka asked

"Of course you do not expect me to leave my Lord Takeshi alone with you do you?" Hitoshi replied earthbending himself up onto Appa

"And why can't you trust us?" Toph asked climbing aboard.

"Lord Takeshi has many enemies, I cannot be sure that any one or all of you aren't in league with his enemy." Hitoshi said.

"I am the Avatar, This man seems like one who wishes to keep peace, and I would never side against a man who would try to keep the peace." Aang said pulling Katara up onto Appa's back.

"Words are words, your actions would speak you tell the truth but I still cannot take that chance." Hitoshi replied as Appa jumped into the air.

Hikari quickly awoke from her nap and giggled as the clouds soared by. The young infant soon wiggled her way out of her mother's arms and was crawling around making humorous gurgling noises. Even Hitoshi was smiling and laughing. Katara was the only one who seemed un interested in the young baby. Her face was filled with concern her gaze never leaving Takeshi for more than a moment. Hitoshi soon edged his way over to her

"Interesting isn't he?" Hitoshi asked. Katara could only nod at Hitoshi.

"Just who is he?" Toph asked

"And where did he learn to bend all four elements?" Suki chimed in.

"Now those are the two hardest questions to answer about him." Hitoshi said.

"Why?" Aang asked over his shoulder.

"Because the first one, who he truly is I actually have no idea. I know bits and pieces more than most people, but I think he is the only one who knows it all, and how he came into the gift of bending all the elements he told me one night, shortly after all of this happened. It was a tale, that in truth I shouldn't tell." Hitoshi said looking around "He trusted me enough to tell me, when the time comes he will tell you himself."

"Can you save him?" Suki asked looking to Katara

"I don't know." Katara said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Are you alright sis?" Sokka asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Katara said wiping her cheek.

"Which island?" Aang called back. Hitoshi looked over to Katara. "Hello? Am I talking to myself up here?"

"Sorry Avatar" Hitoshi said standing and walking to Appa's head. "It will be… that island there" Hitoshi pointed off to their right. There was a small island much like the one from which they had departed, only it was a lot bigger. Small fires could be seen scattered about the island. "Those fires are to merely give us some semblance of direction; the main encampment should be in the center of the island."

"In its center?" Sokka called.

"Yes, Lord Takeshi and the other earth benders hollowed out the island when we arrived; right now it is serving as our main base. There should be over 200 benders and warriors."

"200?" Suki called.

"Yes, although I believe a few ships should have arrived earlier this week carrying almost another 300 benders." Hitoshi called back "We will need to enter the island there" Aang could see a large opening in the Cliffside of the island. "That is the most direct route to the center of the island."

"Alright everybody hang on!" Aang called pulling Appa into a freefall dive. They dropped from above the clouds quickly and slowly evened out so that they were gliding just above the water heading for the opening.

"But it doesn't even look like it runs all the way into the island." Sokka called

"Yes we of course have to have some sort of protection. Once we land inside that opening, I will signal the gate keepers and they will let us in." Hitoshi said. Appa flew into the opening and dropped onto the hard packed earth. The opening was about large enough to fit two Appa's into it. The roof allowed about three feet of clearance when Hitoshi stood on top of Appa's back. Each of Appa's riders slid down to the ground. Sokka and Hitoshi pulled Takeshi off of Appa's back and laid him on the ground. Hitoshi silently walked up to the wall of the opening facing inward on the island. His hand came up and balled into a fist. He pounded the wall in a beat which seemed to constantly shift from fast to slow and back. For almost two whole minutes Hitoshi pounded against the wall. As the stopped the soft echoes faded and died into the silence, a soft grunt could be heard on the other side of the wall and the wall slowly split apart. On the other side were two guards in obvious earthbending uniforms.

"Master Hitoshi…" One of the guards said as the two bowed to him "Where is Lord Takeshi?"

"He was hurt in the battle against Koh. We must get him to his tent in camp now, one of you go ahead and gather our best healers, have them await our arrival inside Lord Takeshi's tent, speak of this to no one else." Hitoshi said, bowing slightly to the two men.

"Yes Master Hitoshi" One of the guards said then began running off down the tunnel.

"This is the Avatar and his friends, see to it that they are housed in tents around Lord Takeshi's I'm sure that when he awakes he will wish to speak with them."

"Yes Master Hitoshi" The other guard said "If you will step onto the pedestal we can get to the camp quickly." The group stepped forward onto a platform which barely stood higher than the ground of the cave, the guard went to the front of the platform and began using a series of movements to shift the platform and pushed it forward. The platform slowly moved forward, Toph and Aang moved to the other sides of the platform and began to assist the guard, the platform soon picked up speed and they quickly began to see other tunnels Criss cross away from the main tunnel. Soon pockets of caves appeared as well, men and women could be seen stopping, and looking as the platform went by. After several moments the platform began to move downhill deeper and deeper into the island. As the hill evened out a gargantuan cave opened up around them. Stone structures, tents filled the cave. Fires burnt everywhere illuminating the cave in a dancing orange glow. The top of the cave was made entirely of stalagmites with lanterns hung from their tips. In the center of the cave sat a large circular building.

"That is where we need to go; this will be the hard part. Put Lord Takeshi on Appa, cover him with a blanket." Hitoshi said "We need to keep his injuries as quiet as possible."

"Why?" Suki asked

"Because people on our side are beginning to believe that Lord Takeshi is beginning to lose touch with reality. There have been rumors that his constant building and tearing down of portals has not only done damage to his body, but to his mind as well."

"That's terrible" Katara said "He seemed just fine while I was with him."

"Yes" Hitoshi said waving happily to a group of people as the platform passed "These rumors started only a few days ago but they have spread like wildfire. Someone is pushing for our group to become uneasy, unbelieving of their leader… An attack is coming."

"How can you tell?" Aang asked

"The leader of our enemy, Jhang has always been tricky like this, patient calculating. He always tries to be one step ahead." Hitoshi said sitting on the platform rubbing his leg.

"Let me look at that" Katara said bending down over his leg, she quickly began to work healing it. "Just a strained muscle it feels like."

"Anyway, Jhang once waited for 3 months for a fortress we held in the north to grow calm, peaceful, reassured. For those three months he and his men stood in the freezing blizzards, waiting."

"Jhang?" Suki asked

"He is there leader, the council has long been split into two factions. A few months ago they began to take up arms against each other. When the call for war was made, Jhang and our Lord Takeshi were on the same side, close friends they were, but Jhang betrayed us though, at Nelekai, thousands died at his hand." Hitoshi said slowly standing back up. He nodded thanks to Katara.

"Nelekai?" Sokka said "I have never heard of a place like that."

"Trust me my friend, there will be a lot of things in the days to come that you have never heard of."

"Akira" A voice called down the hall. A young girl at the age of around 20 came rushing down the brightly colored hall. Torches of fire burned in incriments as she walked forward. The usual firenation banners hung low from the rafters. Most people hearing the voice of the reigning fire lord, then his personal assistant coming down the hall moved to the side, she was a lovely girl with deep black hair. Most was pulled back into a high ponytail, the rest sat over her ears and across the left of her face completely covering one eye. She had a small bikini top, which curved under her breasts and pushed them upwards slightly. It was a bright yellow with red trim. The sound of her ornate boots lightly echoed against the large corridor walls. Her deep crimson skirt flew out behind her. She stopped momentarily at the portraits of the ancestors of the fire lord. Despite the arguments from his advisors the fire lord had chosen to keep those of his father and grandfather on the wall, saying that as the fire lord who must help to restore the world to balance after his ancestors causing so much devestation, it would be irresponsible to allow himself to forget what happened.

"You had better hurry" a guard said "you know how impatient her can become."

"Yes" Akira said laughing "But that's what happens when he sends me on an errand on the otherside of the city only an hour before the meeting."

"What did he need?" The guard asked

"Well a messenger hawk arrived from the earth kingdom, sent by the earth king himself"

"Must be important" The guard said "Well I won't keep you any longer" He bowed to the girl and stepped aside.

"Thank you" She replied lightly bowing back to the guard and walked through the curtained doorway and into the throne room.

The throne room was as it had been during the war, large, and forboding. The generals were assembled around a war table, only instead of the earth kingdom, a large map of the fire nation and its many islands, with delegates from each of the larger populated islands present. Each of the representatives she knew by name, but much more than that to her was a blank. Many of those here had some form of association in the resistance to the war, or were neutral, only one or two of the representatives played any greater part in the war that having one of their kids be in the fire nation army. Each were dressed rather lavishly. Sitting atop the raised level of the floor on his throne, sat Zuko the current fire lord. He sat cross legged Mai at his side. He was in a red ceremonial robe, nothing too lavish but still held to the large muscled curves of his arms and chest. His hair was pulled tightly back, the fire nation crown sitting in his hair. His scar had slowly receded with the help of Katara and several healing sessions. Now it only covered the hollow of her eye socket and out towards his ear. Akira blushed lightly at the man he, since becoming her personal assistant, he has had more time for the healing sessions with Katara and he has grown increasingly handsome. She was very happy for Mai. Mai herself had changed since her wedding to Zuko, her demeanor had quite improved she even smiled at times during the day. She currently was speaking into her husband's ear, but stood and smiled as Akira crossed the room.

"Akira so glad you could join us, what took you so long?"

"Forgive me my lady, it took a few minutes to wrestle the message from the hawk."

"It is absolutely no problem my dear" Zuko said standing himself, as he rose so did the rest of those present. "You have brought us the message from the earth king, and these past few years you have been a very close friend to me." At this sudden display of kindness Akira lightly blushed again thankful the torchlight did well to hide it. She quickly climbed the stairs leading to the throne, bowed to the fire lord holding out a rolled scroll to him.

"Here is your message my lord." She said Zuko lightly grasped the scroll pulled it from Akira's hands.

"Thank you." He then proceeded to unroll the scroll and read. As his eyes traced farther down the page his eyes grew larger and larger in surprise. "How can this be?" He mumbled to himself, he looked up quickly; Akira grew frightened as she saw the color had drained from his face.

"Zuko, what is wrong?" Mai asked moving to her husband's side placing her hands on his arm and shoulder. He said nothing only lifted the scroll higher so she may read it. She read and her eyes too grew wide.

"My lord" One of the representatives called standing "What is wrong?" Zuko looked about at each of the representatives. He quickly bowed to them.

"I am sorry for inconveniencing you but I must go. Urgent matters have just come to my attention, and I must call off this meeting." The representatives each stood shouting their questions, but Zuko, Mai, and Kazumi were rushing out of the throne room, flanked by several royal guards.

"My lord, what's going on?" Akira called. Zuko looked back to her as they passed through the curtains and out into a large corridor.

"Akira did you read the message?" He asked

"No my lord" Kazumi replied.

"Then do so now" He said handing the letter to her she quickly unrolled it once more and began to read as they raced down the corridor.

_Fire lord Zuko._

_ A few days ago, the avatar came here and received a message from aunt Wu. He departed to an island in your lands, the message tells of a war that threatens all. He and his companions have gone to this island in search of a man, it is said can bend all four elements, and is the only one who can save us. Shortly after the departure of the avatar I received another letter. This one from aunt Wu asked me to inform you that your daughter is in imminent danger. The letter spoke of your assistant as well, it spoke of the two as one, closeness, and similarity in something that aunt Wu was unable to elaborate upon. Please take all necessary precautions to defend yourself and your family._

_The Earth King _

A look of shock spread over Akira's face. The fire lord looked back as she handed the scroll back to him.

"Does this two as one mean anything to you?" He asked

"No my lord, I know that I am a dear friend to your daughter, she considers me her aunt but anything beyond that is a mystery to me" She replied. Within several minutes they had reached the housing district of the palace. The guards moved to block off all exits and entrances. The hallway was tainted with failing light as the sunset continued on its course. The hallway was already lit with glowing lanterns at steady intervals along the wall. Tapestries hung between the torches, displaying the once hated and feared insignia of the fire nation. The guards stood stoic and foreboding at the end of the hallway. Once everyone was in place and the hallway sealed place Zuko moved to the door, motioning the two girls back. They took several steps back, and nodded to him. In one fluid movement he kicked the door in, and was through the door.

"Daddy!"

The young girls scream could be heard all the way down the hall, the guards snapped to attention and were behind Kazumi, and Mai heading through the door into the large room. Upon entering you would think it was like any other room, opposite the door leading into the room sat a series of large open spaces with curtains around them to allow the breeze and sun in. Young toys, dolls, and things were scattered about the room, to the right was another doorway leading to the bathroom, to the left the actual bedroom, which was a bit smaller than the main room, but had a large canopy bed inside it with a table for writing and a lantern sitting on the desk. The light from the setting sun gave the room and orange glow, clearly defined against the orange sky, a dark figure stood, holding the struggling girl in its arms. The change in lighting made it difficult to see who the figure was at first, but once the groups eyes had adapted to the light, the color drained from their faces. Zuko stood in the center of the room, his arms outstretched ready to strike at the figure, but was unable to, for the intruder was using the young girl as a human shield, keeping her level at its chest between it and the fire lord.

"Now dear Zu Zu, is that any way to treat a guest?"


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

Chapter 6: The awakening

"Four hours, four hours!" Takeshi's aid grumbled. The aid who served in Takeshi's home was much different than Hitoshi; the man was small frail, very skinny with wisps of thin white hair jutting this way and that, with a long beard sitting under the crooked nose.

"Calm yourself, Niiskan" the old man looked up, surprised that Hitoshi had said something. He had been for the past four hours completely quiet staring intently at the door leading into Master Takeshi's room. "She told us it may take this long, even longer. Lord Takeshi' was badly injured they would probably have already fixed him, if they didn't have to re-write his chi network." The old man grumbled and resumed his pacing. Besides Niiskan and Hitoshi, Aang was the only one still standing in the large apex room which lead to almost everywhere in the house. The rest had gone either to explore the large structure, or to find some place to sleep. Hitoshi stood his back against a small half wall in the center of the room, Aang sat on a large chair, and Niiskan stalked back and forth between the two. After several more minutes the bolt on the door was pulled free and a solitary figure snaked through the opening and closed it gently behind them. When she stepped into the light, Hitoshi could tell that while nothing had gone horribly wrong, nothing had gone perfectly well either. He finally moved pushing himself off the wall and over to the woman. She somewhat like Niiskan, frail and skinny, but standing almost half a head shorter than Hitoshi, her hair was not yet white, but somewhere between her once youthful auburn color and a soft grey. Her clothes had short small streaks of blood on them. Her hair was frazzled, and you could clearly see exhaustion in her eyes, even from across the room. Hitoshi had his arm wrapped around her and he carefully guided her next to the large chair directly across from Aang. She sat happy to take her weight off her aching feet, she was staring down moving her feet this way and that trying to work out the soreness, and Hitoshi crouched down infront of her and took her hands and wrapped them tightly under his.

"Tell me Isha, how is he?" Hitoshi asked. Her gaze shifted up, her eyes looked from Hitoshi, to Aang, then Niiskan. Hitoshi was staring intently back waiting an answer, Aang was sitting forward in his seat, Niiskan had stopped pacing, and all eyes were on her.

"He could be worse in truth" She began, a sigh of relief could be heard from Niiskan; Aang slowly sat back in his chair. "Sadly we had to completely re-make his chi lines. The years of wear and tear on his lines were unbelievable."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"There's going to be major damage" Katara said as she walked out into the room, her hands were covered in blood, she had a single white rag in her hands and was wiping off the excess blood that still hadn't dried. "Many of his motor functions, long and short term memory could be down. His bending defiantly won't come back for a while."

"How long?" Hitoshi asked

"We don't know, I've had to repair chi lines before but never anything this extensive. I have no idea what could happen, the symptoms Katara listed are what I've experienced before, and they were short term and did not always last. But something like this, I have no idea what could happen or for how long." Katara came to Aangs side; he reached up and pulled her infront of him.

"When will he wake up?"Niiskan asked, moving to Isha's side. "How much longer is he going to be unconscious."

"Days, maybe longer." Isha's gaze fell to the floor. Niiskan's face slowly went from wonder, to a face contorted with anger and rage.

"Days! Longer! The spirits have truly left us if he is out longer than a few hours." Niiskan screamed.

"Niiskan!" Hitoshi yelled. The other man quieted down. His breath was shallow and raspy. He looked around, saw the wonder on the faces of those around him. "Those who already know of the situation have it well in hand."

"Situation?" Aang asked. He moved out from behind Katara getting face to face with Hitoshi.

"Lord Takeshi had opened that portal to allow our forces to arrive earlier than the enemy expected. We wished to catch them off guard."

"But something went wrong" Toph said walking into the room, Suki was behind her a slumbering baby in her arms.

"They weren't surprised" Hitoshi said moving to the fountain in the center of the room. It was large standing taller than Hitoshi it was a lion turtle standing on his hind legs, a jet of water shooting out of his mouth. Hitoshi stared down into the rippled waters. "They somehow knew when and where the portal was going to open. Jhang from inside the spirit world changed the direction of the portal, he dropped the opening right on top of Koh's home."

"Then that would mean…" Suki began

"A traitor amongst us." Niiskan said "Yes it is hard to believe but we are fairly certain now which means that the traitor has most likely alerted the enemy to the position of this base."

"Then they could be here any minute!" Aang yelled "We need to get everyone out of here now!"

"No avatar, we are protected, remember the bright light at the center of this cavern on the roof?" Niiskan asked

"That was something created by Lord Takeshi, he first made it when war broke out. The prospect of armies moving back and forth through time, knowing what was going to happen in a battle could turn the tide of the war in either favor. He called it the Kartanly"

"So what does it do?" Sokka asked, as he came into the room a plate full of food infront of him

"It seals space and time within its perimeter. It makes it impossible for anyone to open a portal into our out of the area. This made it impossible for any to interfere with the battle."

"But couldn't you create a portal from the inside, and allow people in?" Katara asked.

"No, not without the seal being broken before the portal was made, if any try while the Kartanly is still alive it will kill them and any trying to pass through the barrier."

"Can the seal be broken?" Sokka asked through a mouth of food

"Yes but it must be done a certain way." Hitoshi said

"I see" Aang said "So what has been stopping this traitor from breaking the seal before now?"

"To break the seal a portal has to be open, but It has to be opened inside the Kartanly, and that is guarded by a shield, a force that will repel and kill anyone who doesn't know how to open it."

"And I take it Takehsi is the only one who knows how to open it?" Katara said

"Yes, it's the one safety measure that Lord Takeshi holds above all others." Niiskan said. Each person looked around the room, the silence of the room broken only by the sound of the splashing water.

"Then what are you guys worried about?" Sokka asked

"We are afraid that with Lord Takeshi in this weakened state, so will the barrier that protects and hides us."

"It is linked to him, as long as he lives and is strong so is the Kartanly." Niiskan replied.

"Then we need to get him going again, and soon" Katara said "if what you believe is right, and we don't get him back to health soon, we will be facing something we can't possibly hope to beat."

"Put her down Azula" Zuko roared. Staring his sister down

"Why would I want to do that?" Azula asked. Her demeanor was almost the same as before the war. Although she appeared normal on the outside, Zuko could see the madness hidden in her eyes. Her head tilted to the side, her loose hair falling down around her face. A wicked smile spread across her face. "I just want to play with my niece. It's been forever since I saw her last."

"And for good reason!" Mai screamed at Azula "Now let go of my daughter or I'm going to make you wish you had never been born!" Azula only smiled at Mai

"Do you really think you can hurt me?" Azula began to laugh "Even at the boiling rock all those years ago, it took ty lee to betray me and surprise me." Azula mocked looking around in fear "And I don't see her anywhere do you?"

Mai took an angry step forward but two of Azula's fingers came up blue fire sprouting from her broken fingernails.

"Tut tut tut" Azula said moving the fire closer to the young girl "we wouldn't want the princesses pretty face to get burned now would we?" The girl struggled against Azula's grasp which made her hold on tighter.

"Akira stop, its gonna be alright" Mai said a look of fear spreading over her face. The elder Akira stepped forward her eyes full of menace.

"Azula"

"Akira" Azula replied her face becoming an even bigger smile. "How have you been deary?"

"Just peachy" Akira said white flames beginning to form in her palm. "What do you say to you and me taking this outside, and finishing what we had started?"

"Akira" Azula said chuckling "as tempting as getting to destroy you sounds, I'm afraid I must pass. You see Father and I have some business that calls our attention."

"Father?" Zuko yelled. His eyes shot to the guards standing behind him "Go to the prison! Check on my fathers cell!" When the guards didn't immediately move he fired a ball of flame into the hall between them "NOW!" The guards jumped saluted and were gone, sprinting down the hall.

"Then why are you here Azula?" Mai asked "Why are you haunting us?"

"Come now, I escaped from that hell hole you put me in, I have a world to destroy, I put everything aside to come visit my family and this is the thanks I get?" Azula asked a mask of hurt flashing across her face, only to be replaced with a devilish smile.

"Leave! Now!" Akira said, her hands becoming inglufed in blazing white fire.

"Come now, I was hoping we could have some of Iroh's famous tea." Azula replied.

"No" was all Akira said as her body tensed, then sprang forward. Her speed was great but Azula's was just as great, Akira's hands came up a controlled stream of fire beginning to form. As it left her hands barely the size of a forehead, Azula stepped backwards, throwing the younger Akira to one side away from the fire, then brought her hands forward, absorbing the fire. It swirled and tumbled around her fingers, her own blue fire mixing in with Akira's a wicked devilish smile spread across her face, then with the simplest of thoughts the ball of mixed fire tumbled forward pulling strength from the air around it and flew forward.

Darkness, silence, and loneliness.

Time is relative when there is nothing to compare to, in utter blackness with nothing everywhere, time means absolutely nothing just like beliefs, opinions, or anything else for that matter. The only thing that does matter is a single thought, the question that has plagued every man, woman, and child's conciensce since the beginning of time. _Who am I? What am I meant to do? _Floating though nothingness of a coma, Takeshi was plagued by this question. His mind frantically searched for the answer the constant search plagued him, drove him mad, then saw his sanity reborn, all in a single instant. He desperately sought that elusive answer the one that would set him free. He could feel the cold of reality bearing down upon him threatening to crush him into a thousand pieces. He shivered out of habit and closed his eyes. When they opened again, the cold was gone and Takeshi found himself floating over a beach that stretched ever onward in front and behind. To his left the sea rolled and tumbled forever, and to his right all was sand, yellow, grained sand. He could feel the heat rolling off of the beach, and smell the salt of the sea. His body fell, plummeted to the sand, assured he would smash through the sand and continue falling into oblivion, Takeshi did the thing his father had taught him first, the release of ones self. His mind opened, and his sense heightened, his eyes closed and he felt not see but felt the sandy floor come closer and closer.

He then felt himself slow then stop only feet from the sand. His eyes slowly peeled open and his feet were suddenly lowering themselves to the ground. The sound crunched under his feet, shifted momentarily then hardened under him. As the sand ceased shifting around his feet, a sense of calm and reassurance overwhelmed. Although he had no idea where he was or what was going on he was glad, overjoyed to be away from that eternal darkness. The world around him shimmered, obscuring his vision. Voices whispered in the back of his mind, he turned searching for their source, and far beyond along the beach, shimmered and shifting was a figure. Takeshi walked as the figure faded in and out of obscurity slowly gaining substance as it got closer and closer. Within minutes the figure had grown to the full size of a man, its clothes billowing in a sudden breeze then coming once again to rest. Colors began to take hold of the figure, first a bright orange, then a soft tan of the robes. As the figure closed the distance between it and Takeshi, a bright blue arrow could be seen cresting the man's head.


End file.
